This invention relates to human and cargo transportation systems that operate on rail structures that may be elevated above the ground. The new rail transport system uses a four rail roadway structure that automobile carrier cars, cargo carrier cars and passenger cars may travel on at high speed controlled by sensors and computers. Individual automobiles, cargo and passengers may be transported on the system.
Currently available public and commercial forms of transportation systems in urban and associated developed suburban locations generally encourage the use of automobiles, trucks, buses and other forms of road transportation. There exists an extensive road system developed for internal combustion engine powered vehicle use. The problems with this system are well known. In high populated areas with dispersed residential housing, traffic congestion on expressways and city surface streets during peak commuter times is a common occurrence. This wastes time and fuel and causes pollution.
Alternatives to the automobile and bus may include subways and other forms of traditional rail commuter systems. These systems, as well as the bus systems, require the user to find transportation to a convenient transport stop to begin and end a trip. Such transport stops may be relatively frequent in a city center, but in the suburbs this is generally not the case. Also, travel on such systems during evening hours or other off peak use times may be considered dangerous by users as for example walking alone on deserted streets.
Use of rail and bus transportation systems also may involve increased transit time as such systems may stop numerous times at transport stops to take on and let off passengers. Also transfers from one transport route to others may be required in order to reach a particular destination. An additional negative public attitude concerning these forms of public transportation may be the lack of privacy as is offered by an automobile. Public transportation currently requires passengers to travel in multiperson cars that may be quite congested during rush hour commutes. Many individuals may have an aversion to traveling under such conditions.
Examples of point-to-point transportation systems may include taxi vehicles. In this instance a user may be picked up at a specific location, home, and transported to a second location. However, this form of transportation must use the roadway system and therefore will be degraded by congestion as discussed earlier. Also, taxi""s are a relatively expensive form of transportation.
Another type of transport system is the personal rapid transit system. This system may use small vehicles that travel on narrow guide ways. The vehicles carry a small number of passengers non-stop between two stations. This system includes a number of improvements over existing systems; however, it lacks flexibility and may be susceptible to bottlenecks and system congestion that may be caused by passenger station capacity as well as other factors.
As can be seen, there is a need for a more efficient, user friendly rail transportation system that may incorporate use of existing systems such as the automotive roadway system.
One object of the present invention is a modular transportation system that may be efficiently constructed in existing urban/suburban environments. Another object is integration with existing transportation systems such as the automobile. A further object is movement of cargo as well as human passengers. Yet another object is movement of humans and cargo from a departure station to, a destination station without the need for intermediate stops. Yet a further object is movement of humans and cargo at relative high speeds of over 100 miles per hour during portions of transport.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.